Generally, teleprompters are electronic display devices that prompt a user (e.g., actor or speaker) with script to be read for various activities, such as video recordings and public speaking. Conventional teleprompters are large and heavy, and thus largely non-portable. More specifically, conventional teleprompters often require laborious set-up procedures and are difficult to relocate. Moreover, for proper use and storage, conventional teleprompters typically require a number of mounting accessories, protective storage containers, and expensive electronic displays.